Tout va bien
by Queen of delights
Summary: Voici l'histoire j'espere poignante de Ciel un jeune garcon devenu orphelin qui doit apprendre a vivre sans sa famille. Sur le chemin qu'il aurat a parcourire il rencontrera de nombreuse personnes, don Sebastian, un homme qui va tout changer.
1. Prologue

Je ne l'avais pas cru quand les policiers sont venu me chercher a l'école se matin la.

Ils avaient frappé à la porte vers les dix heurs et demi et le professeur leur avait ouverts sans trop comprendre, comme tous les élèves d'ailleurs. Leurs talkies walkies grésillaient à leurs ceintures et le plus jeune d'entre eux, un brun avec une barbe de trois jours n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs dans ma direction. Ils ont murmuré quelque chose et le professeur est devenu livide. Il c'est retourner et ma regarder derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un cadavre.

Euh…Ciel, tu veux bien venir une minute s'il te plait. Ces messieurs doivent te parler. A-t-il lancé, sa voie tremblante résonnent dans toute la salle.

Je me suis lever un peu inquiet, je ne me rappeler pas avoir fait quoi que se soit de répréhensible mais mes camarades ne semblaient pas être du même avis. Pour la pluparts ils m'ont lancé des regards désapprobateurs, comme si je venais de perdre tout leur respect. Je me suis approché des deux officiers qui avaient l'air horriblement gêné d'être en ma présence. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se gratter la tête et de tripoter leurs ceintures. Le plus âgé pris enfin la parole.

Ciel Phantomhive ? grommelât-il en levant ses yeux marron vers moi.

Oui ?

Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. A-t-il lâché avant de sortir.

Quand j'ai voulu le suivre, le professeur a posé sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste presque paternel et quand j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, je n'ai vue que de la pitié dans son regard. Comme quand on regarde un chien qui va bientôt être abattu. Un frisson ma parcourut l'échine, je n'aimais pas du tout ce regard mais je me suis dit, tout doucement, dans un coin de ma tête. Tout va bien.

J'ai suivi les policiers jusqu'au bout du couloir ou ils se sont arrêter et mon regarder, les yeux emplies de cette même pitié. Mon cœur c'est mit à battre contre ma poitrine, heurtent violement mes cottes. Tout va bien Ciel, tout va bien. Me suis-je répéter en boucle jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche, et détruise toute mon enfance.

Je suis désoler mon garçon mais…tes parents sont morts ce matin.

Je crois que mon cœur à rater un battement. Une horrible chaleur ma soudain envahi, avant de laisser la place a un froid mordent, horrible et eternel qui aujourd'hui me ronge encore.

Et la je me suis dit :

Rien ne va plus…


	2. Seul

Chapitre 1 : Seul

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture de patrouille, quand les policiers m'ont conduit au commissariat pour identifier les dépouilles de mes parents. Je m'étais presque évanoui quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient plus la. Je me suis senti mourir l'espace d'un instant, comme si on arracher mon cœur encore palpitent de ma poitrine. Je me rappel qu'avec des amis, on avait ris en regardent un film ou le personnage principal perdait ses parents mais la, je ne riais plus.

Le jeune policier c'est retourner et ma regarder. Il avait l'air encore plus gêner qu'a l'école mais il tentât de faire bonne figure et me gratifiât d'un sourire qui se voulait compatissent.

Nous n'avons pas était présenter je crois, je m'appel Frederick Abberline.

Je saluais la gentillesse de ce garçon, mais j'avoue ne lui avoir même pas accordé un regard. Je ne pense pas avoir regardé vraiment quoi que se soit ce jour la d'ailleurs. Comment aurais-je put ? Même quand on ma emmener au sous sol du commissariat, dans une grande salle aux murs bleuter et éclairait par des néons a la lumière aveuglante. La morgue. Le ronronnement sourd des énormes réfrigérateurs et l'odeur d'alcool rendait l'atmosphère irréelle. Le coronaire se tenait debout non loin et m'a sourit mais mon regard a était attirer par autre chose. Deux tables en inox posé au milieu de la pièce. Mon cœur c'est serrer dans ma poitrine quand j'ai enfin put définir ce qui était poser dessus. Deux corps sous un drap blanc. Ma mère et mon père… maman et papa…

Petit à petit je me suis rendu compte de se qui m'entourait. Un peu plus loin, une autre table, plus petite mais couverte d'instruments ensanglantés. Un sac poubelle noir d'où dépasser la manche déchirer de la robe préférer de ma mère et enfin, une bague. Poser dans un petit plateau argenté. C'était celle de mon père. Celle qu'il avait reçut de son père a sa mort, qui l'avait lui-même reçut de son père et maintenant c'était moi qui en hériter, avec des années d'avances.

Je me suis timidement avancer vers les tables, Abberline a mes cotes, comme pour me rassurer. Il a voulu me prendre la main mais j'ai refusé. C'était mes parents, ma douleur et je devais l'affronter seul. Le légiste c'est avancer lui aussi et a soulever une petite partie du premier drap. Je n'ais pas pu retenir un petit gémissement de surprise. C'était ma mère. Toujours aussi belle, on aurait presque dit qu'elle dormait mais…elle ne dormait pas. Du bout des doigts j'ai caressé sa joue pale, sous le regard inquiet d'Abberline et du légiste. Ils devaient craindre que je m'effondre en larmes ou bien que je m'effondre tout court. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de pleurer, en tout cas pas devant eux. On découvrit aussi le visage de mon père, qui était tout aussi paisible que celui de ma mère. Doucement, je l'ai recoiffé et quand j'ai enlevé mes doigts de ses cheveux, ils étaient moucheter de rouge. Abberline a littéralement bondit en voyant sa et ma essuyer la main avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Mais j'avais clairement vue le sang et j'ais soudain demander, tout naïf que j'étais :

D'où sa sort ce sang ?

J'ai sentit la gêne s'installer, envahissent petit à petit l'espace. Je me suis tourner vers le coronaire et j'ai demandé à nouveau poliment.

D'où sa vient ?

Euh…et bien…d'une blessure.

La réponse semblait si simple, mais a moi elle m'avait parut inenvisageable. Je m'étais juste dit que mes parents étaient morts, pas que leur mort avait été provoqué. Oui je sais, c'était stupide de ce dire qu'ils étaient juste, morts. Comme sa tout les deux. Mais l'idée du meurtre ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Je suis resté debout à leurs cotes toute une heure. À chaque minute je prier pour qu'ils se lèvent et me serrent dans leurs bras mais ils n'ont pas bougé et je fus forcé de partir. En sortent de la morgue je n'ais pas oser me retourner pour affronter encore une fois leurs visage sans vie.

Le chef de la police jugeât bon de m'envoyer chez Abberline pour la nuit. J'avais demandé à rentrer chez moi mais on m'apprit que, pour détruire les preuves, les assassins de mes parents avaient mit le feu a notre maison. Je me suis dit qu'on avait du faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible dans une autre vie pour mériter ce qui nous arrivait.

Apres vingt minutes de route dans une véritable épave nous sommes arrivés chez Abberline. Un petit trois pièces au cinquième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur. Sa nous a prit 10 minutes pour monter mes affaires jusqu'en haut.

Je sais que t'es habituer a plus luxueux que sa. S'excusât le policier un peu essouffler. Mais je préfère que tu sois ici plutôt qu'aux services sociaux.

Rien que pour se petit geste je commençais à l'apprécier. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblais ses fameux services sociaux dont on entendait parler dans les séries télé policière.

Il a posé mon petit sac sur le canapé en tweed râpé. Je n'avais que quelques affaires que l'on avait achetées en chemin avec mon argent de poche. Le reste avait brulé dans la maison. En regardent autour de moi j'ai manqué de souligner le fait que ce n'était en effet pas un palace mais je me suis retenu. Le salon dans lequel j'allais dormir était plutôt petit, il y avait de la moquette marron au sol et appart le canapé et une table basse en verre poli, il n'y avait aucun meuble. Une horrible odeur de cigarette mouiller flottait dans l'air.

Excusez-moi monsieur Abberline mais, es que vous fumez ?

Il fut comme surprit de m'entendre parler. Son regard balayât la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque preuve d'un tabagisme actif avant de comprendre.

Oh l'odeur ! Non, c'était les anciens locataires mais ces murs son de vrais éponges ! dit-il en tapotent un mur jaunie par la nicotine, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi, tu fume ? a-t-il continué, je suppose dans l'espoir de me faire rire mais mon visage impassible l'a refroidi.

Je fais de l'asthme.

D'accord… euh…si tu eu tu peux dormir dans ma chambre plutôt ? L'odeur est moins forte.

Timidement, j'ai acquiescé et il a finalement porté mes affaires dans sa chambre. Apres il ma laisser seul pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pour aller prendre la pizza quatre fromage qui aller faire office de dîner. Dîner qui fut d'ailleurs silencieux, devant la télé qui était dans sa chambre. J'ai presque sourit quand j'ai remarqué qu'Abberline évitait soigneusement toute les émissions policière. Cet homme était vraiment bon. Discrètement je l'ai observé. Avec ses courts cheveux bruns, sa barbe et sa petite moustache on aurait dit un apprenti bucheron mais il était la douceur même. Quand vint l'heur de dormir il préparât son lit pour que je puisse y dormir. Sa ma un peu gêner quand il ma border mais je dois avouer que sa m'a calmer et fois qu'il fut sorti, j'ai attendu. Attendu un son ou quelque chose qui me dirais qu'il dormait, et quand j'ai entendu le « clic » de l'interrupteur je me suis mis sur le coté, et j'ai pleuré.

Quand Abberline et moi sommes arrivé au commissariat le lendemain matin il été littéralement, noir de monde. Des journalistes faisaient la queue a la réception, grattent quelques informations sur l'avancer de l'enquête, les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas de sonner et a la seconde ou je suis entré, une foule c'est jeter sur moi, comme des vautours sur une belle carcasse pourrie. Je n'ai put entendre que quelques questions, et quelles questions !

Excusez moi, Ciel pensez vous vous remettre un jour de la mort de vos parents ?

Pensez vous que la police réussira à attraper le ou les meurtriers ?

Savez-vous si ce crime est en rapport avec les activités illégal de votre père ?

Et enfin la question qui brulait toute les lèvres.

Allez-vous hériter de la fortune de votre père ?

Ma seule réponse fut un regard méprisent avant qu'Abberline ne me traine or du hall d'entrée. Le lendemain en une des journaux on pouvait lire : _Ciel Phantomhive, le reflet du désintérêt le plus total._

Une fois loin des journalistes je fus assaillit par d'autre vautours mais ils furent tout aussi affamer que les précédents. Maintenant que mes parents étaient morts, la question de ma garde était à débattre et les membres de ma famille étaient venus en masse pour avoir la joie de s'occuper de moi et de mon si précieux héritage. Et je dois dire que sur la cinquantaine de personnes présente, je n'en connaissé qu'une dizaine. Pour les autres, il fallait sortir l'arbre généalogique. On ma conduit dans un bureau à l' écart et on ma dit de jouer sur un ordinateur digne de l'âge de pierre si je le voulais mais tout ce que j'ai fais pendant les quatre heures ou je suis resté coincer dans ce bureau c'est faire grincer la chaise. Abberline a finit par entré l'air furieux, ma pris par le bras et ma ramener a la voiture en marmonnent divers insultes a l'adresse de ma « famille ».

Bande de hyènes ! à t-il siffler en mettent le contacte.

Sa ne va pas ? ais-je demander en bouclent ma ceinture. Vue son humeur cela valais mieux.

J'ai du attendre quelques minutes, qu'il se calme avant d'obtenir une réponse.

Es que le tuteur légal de Ciel pourra toucher à son héritage, dans son propre intérêt bien sur ? Voila la phrase que j'ai le plus entendu aujourd'hui. Répondit-il les mains crisper sur le volent, j'ai presque cru qu'il aller le casser en deux.

Pour ne pas l'énerver plus encore, je me suis tu jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement et après qu'il ait pris une douche et but une tasse de café il est venu s'assoir a cotes de moi et a poser une main sur ma jambe. Je connaissais ce geste, et il n'était jamais de très bon augure. Mon père avait déjà fait sa, le jour ou notre chien est mort percuter par une voiture. J'ais lever les yeux vers Abberline. Je pouvais lire dans son regard un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Il ma tapoter la jambe et l'inquiétude a commençait à siffler a mes oreilles. Puis, il a prit une grande inspiration.

A partir de demain tu va vivre chez ta tante. Elle passera te prendre au commissariat.

J'ai baissé la tête pour fixer le plancher, j'ai posé une main sur celle d'Abberline et j'ai laissé échapper une grosse larme brillante qui est allé s'écraser sur sa chaussure. J'ai passé toute la soirée à pleurer et lui la passer à me consoler, je n'ais pas dit un mot. Et lui nom plu.


End file.
